


Junon Beach

by sanctum_c



Series: Cloti Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holding Hands, Junon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa and Cloud revisit Junon.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Week 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023682
Kudos: 4





	Junon Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'beach'.

Tifa blinked up at the blue sky. Odd to see it now from the Junon beach. The upper city had been slowly stripped back over the last few years. The structure would never be completely gone - too many people clung to their homes up there. But the major facilities, the landing strips and transport hubs were relocated to the mountain behind the city. The lower city lived anew. Down at the shoreline Priscilla splashed around in the surf with Mr. Dolphin as he swam through the water. Tifa reached for Cloud's hand and together they enjoyed a moment of peace.


End file.
